


Age of Ultron - Party Scene

by Kali588



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon Accepted, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali588/pseuds/Kali588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My revision to the party scene in Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Ultron - Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, thought I would share with some of you here!

Clint sits next to Maria, for old time’s sake. He spins drumsticks, not arrows, because “they are a fucking weapon, Barton, and you are not spinning them next to me while you’ve been drinking.” Natasha has always been tasked with keeping The Big Guy with the Avengers, and he knows that even in the semi relaxed atmosphere, she will keep to her mission. He’ll find her later; they’ve managed this long.

Popcorn is thrown at Tony when he tries and fails to lift the hammer. It’s then continued to be thrown at the other Avengers - which they try to ignore or catch in their mouths. 

Bruce tried to lift the hammer, out of scientific curiosity. He doesn’t really expect to be able to lift it, if the mythology is to be believed.

Clint notices when the hammer moves for Steve; he tilts his head while scratching his temple, and Natasha slow blinks in acknowledgement.

Natasha turns down her opportunity flippantly, but he knows the history behind her remark. He turns down his in the same manner, telling them it’s a trick - like playing a carnival game. She knows the sentiment behind the words.

They boo at Thor when he declares them unworthy, silently agreeing. He can see hers in the tightness of her eyes; she sees his false smile. Then, they are too busy. Natasha has to protect her asset. Clint does what he can without having his bow and arrows - Maria - and they have to gameplan. They go to quarters to rest as much as they can. Clint goes through the ducts to Natasha’s room, as he’s done so many times before. 

There, they can check for injuries during the fire fight - a delayed check from their normal, but necessary. After they’ve done that, and cleaned themselves up, they collapse on the bed and wrap themselves in each other. 

As they lay tangled together, he says to her, “Who needs a giant hammer anyway? Then you can only use giant nails. Otherwise you’re knocking holes in the wall anytime you hang a picture.”

She laughs, as she is meant to, and kisses him. “Irresponsible,” she agrees. They lay quietly for a minute. She touches her forehead to his as they lay on the same pillow. “Someday.”

“Someday.”

And they drift off to sleep, together, to keep the nightmares at bay. They need what little rest they can get until it’s time to fight once more, to work for the salvation they seek, to finally feel worthy.


End file.
